


Buffet

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes had a wonderful idea for a restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP day 27 [prompt](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1173432.html): _Dish of the Day. Curried Fowl? Oysters?: Focus on food in some way in your work._

"Watson! I've had a marvelous idea."

"Really." Watson surveyed the wreck of the sitting room and Holmes sprawled on the tiger fur rug.

"A restaurant that would allow a patron to eat as much as they wished of a variety of foods for a single price. A time limit may need to be instituted to prevent spendthrifts from occupying a table all day, but I think it could work. Can you imagine it?"

"No, I can't," Watson said flatly, crossing his arms as he loomed over Holmes' prone form. "What on earth did you take this time? No one would want to go to a place like that."

"Mycroft would love it," Holmes insisted.

Watson smirked, then tried to hide it. "I suppose he would."


End file.
